Caeldori
Caeldori (マトイ, Matoi in the Japanese version) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. She is voiced by Eimi Okada in the Japanese version and Julie Ann Taylor in the English version. Profile Caeldori is the daughter of Subaki. If Selena is the mother of Caeldori, she gains additional dialogue at the end of her paralogue where Caeldori remembers that Selena would talk about her mother often. Selena will note that she even resembles her from appearance to her voice. She also has a slightly more unique support dialogue as Selena feels inferior to both her mother and Caeldori, but Caeldori assures her that she is proud to have her as her mother. Personality Caeldori is gifted with both intelligence and beauty, and strives to constantly better herself, wanting to be as perfect as her father. She easily falls in love more than the other members of the army. Her birthday is July 6th. In-Game Base Stats (Before Inheritance) Growth Rates * These are her default growth rates. To get the actual growth rates, use the following formula: (Subaki's growth rates + mother's growth rates + Caeldori's growth rates) ÷ 3 + Class growth rates. |55% |35% |15% |40% |40% |45% |35% |20% |} Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Kana (Male) (Can also be her brother) * Shigure (Can also be her brother) * Shiro * Kisaragi * Asugi * Hisame * Dwyer * Siegbert (Revelation only) * Ignatius (Revelation only) Other Supports * Subaki * Caeldori's Mother * The Avatar (Female) (Can also be her mother) * Mitama * Rhajat * Sophie * Nina (Revelation only) * Kana (Female) - If Caeldori is her mother. Class Sets 'Standard Sets' |} Parental Inheritance Sets 'Inheritance from Father' |} 'Inheritance from Mother' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Friendship Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} 'Partner Sets' |-|All Routes= |} |-|Birthright/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Quotes Level Up Class Change Battle Quotes Dual Support Dual Strike Dual Guard Partner Defeated Enemy/When Healed Critical/Skill Defeated Enemy Defeated by Enemy Confession Death/Retreat Quote My Castle Armory Smithy Lottery Shop Arena Accessory Shop Etymology Caeldori is an anagram of Cordelia. Although the name itself doesn't have a particular meaning, the 'Cael' part of her name could come from the Latin word 'caelus', meaning 'sky' or 'heaven', possibly being a reference to her class. Additionally 'dori', an alternative reading for 'tori' (鳥), means bird in Japanese, another possible reference to her class. Matoi (纏) is a flag used in Edo period Japan by firemen to notify people of a fire near or within a building. It is also an anagram of Tiamo, Cordelia's Japanese name. Trivia *Caeldori bears a great resemblance to Cordelia including appearance, color scheme, personality, and starting class. **She shares Cordelia's Japanese voice actress, Eimi Okada, along with her English voice actress, Julie Ann Taylor. ***She also shares her English voice actress, Julie Ann Taylor, with Selena and Cordelia. **Her birthday (July 6th) is also one day prior to Cordelia's (July 7th). **Both Caeldori's Japanese and International names (Matoi and Caeldori) are anagrams of Cordelia's names (Tiamo and Cordelia). **Selena will comment how much Caeldori looks like her mother if Selena marries Subaki. **Her trait 'Easily falls in love more than the other members of the army.' may be a reference to Cordelia's crush on Chrom in Awakening. *Caeldori was voted the 26th most popular female on Nintendo's official Fates character poll. Gallery Fumi Caeldori1.jpg|Artwork of Caeldori for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Fumi. Fumi Caeldori2.jpg|Artwork of Caeldori for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Fumi. Caeldori Cipher.png|Caeldori as a Sky Knight in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Cipher Matoi.jpg|Caeldori as she appears in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) as a Falcon Knight. File:Matoi confession.jpg|Caeldori's confession scene. File:FEF Matoi Twitter Icon.png|Caeldori's official twitter icon. File:FEF Matoi My Room Model.png|Caeldori's model for My Room. File:Matoi.png|Possible hair colors for Caeldori File:Matoi Hair Colors.png|Possible hair colors for Caeldori's portrait. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters